greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacies
Many of the original characters in the Great War are the ancestors of modern Warcraft characters or are in some other way related to the greater World of Warcraft. This page will attempt to be a roadmap for those connections. *Note that designation as an “ancestor” does not mean the modern character traces a direct lineage from the Great War character, merely that the character from the Great War came before them and shares some degree of relation in a familial bloodline Related to Lordaeron Alford Menethil *Ancestor of: Terenas Menethil, Arthas Menethil, Calia Menethil Adaen Melrache *Ancestor of: Captain Melrace Borett Pureblood *Ancestor of: Galvar Pureblood Friedrik de Mon *Ancestor of: Austil de Mon Daevin Shadowbreaker *Ancestor of: Grayson Shadowbreaker Lucius Fordring *Ancestor of: Tirion Fordring, Taelon Fordring Warren Greystone *Ancestor of Gregor Greystone Margaret Corin *Namesake of Corin's Crossing Henrick Balnir *Ancestor of: Jorum Balnir, Jarim Balnir *Namesake of: The Balnir Farmstead Emilda Blackmoore *Ancestor of: Aedelas Blackmoore, Ritchie Blackmoore Related to Hesperia Dorian Armonis *Ancestor of: Falkan Armonis Avette Korgal *Ancestor of: Meven Korgal William Jordan *Ancestor of: Watcher Jordan, Commander Jordan *Namesake of: Staff of Jordan Grigori Dosantos *Ancestor of: Angela Dosantos Casamir Odelic *Ancestor of: Phin Odelic Related to Ravenholdt Travot Ravenholdt *Ancestor of: Jorach Ravenholdt Krol *Namesake of: The Krol Blade Kid Gorgeous *Ancestor of: Bhag'thera Owen Zverenhoff *Ancestor of: Nicholas Zverenhoff Related to Kul Tiras Phorcys *Father of: Thaumas Proudmoore *Ancestor of: Daelin, Derek, Jaina, Tandred, Finnall Goldensword (not necessarily) Donald Redpath *Ancestor of: Joseph Redpath, Jessica Redpath, Pamela Redpath, Carlin Redpath, Marlene Redpath, Marcus Redpath Xanthus Alverold *Ancestor of: Lieutenant Alverold Gerard Falrevere *Ancestor of: Duke Falrevere, Jessi Falrevere, Magrann Falrevere Henry Caldwell *Ancestor of: Lieutenant Caldwell Archibald Firallon *Ancestor of: Fleet Master Firallon Lennart McNabb *Ancestor of: Topper McNabb Janus DeMeza *Ancestor of: Dread Captain DeMeza Cyrus Reethe *Ancestor of: Paval Reethe Related to Alterac Yeven Montrose *Ancestor of: Darbel Montrose Nibbles *Ancestor of: Ribchaser Related to Stromgarde Eralas Trollbane & Dorath Trollbane *Ancestors of: Liam Trollbane, Thoras Trollbane, Danath Trollbane, Galen Trollbane Related to Zul'Aman Related to Ironforge Gudrun Anvilmar & Relgast Anvilmar *Ancestors of: Modimus Anvilmar, Thargas Anvilmar, Hjalmar Anvilmar *Namesake of: Anvilmar. Urkath Oilfist *Ancestor of: Overseer Oilfist Skirvar Thaurissan *Ancestor of: Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan, Dagran Thaurissan, Dagran Thaurissan II Urel Wildhammer *Ancestor of: Khardros Wildhammer, Kurdran Wildhammer, Falstad Wildhammer Bolverk Bronzebeard & Rogni Bronzebeard *Ancestor of: Madoran, Magni, Moira Thaurissan, Dagran Thaurissan II, Muradin, Brann. Yarin Angerforge *Ancestor of: General Angerforge Agor Forgewright *Ancestor of: Franclorn Forgewright, Dalin Forgewright Related to Gilneas Viktor Greymane & Arinre Greymane *Ancestor of: Archibald, Genn, Tess, Liam Taldron Soben *Owner of a short-sighted helm and boots Herman Aranas *Ancestor of: Krennan Aranas Related to Quel'thalas Anasterian Sunstrider *Ancestor of: Kael'thas Sunstrider Tanilias Starseeker *Descendant of: Astarii Starseeker, Airae Starseeker Mathurin Hawkspear *Ancestor of: Ranger Lord Hawkspear Tarathien Goldleaf *Descendant of: Aurel Goldleaf Xalmor Windrunner *Ancestor of: Alleria, Arator the Redeemer, Sylvanas, Vereesa, Giramar & Galadin, Lirath, Zendarin Amarian Zeshuwal *Ancestor of: Matero Zeshuwal Rimtori Sanguinar & Relfthra *Ancestors of: Valeera Sanguinar, Lord Sanguinar Related to the Perinany Legion Herubrad Garithos *Ancestor of: Garithos Duncan Springvale *Ancestor of: Commander Springvale Related to Zul'Dare Ewekapu Marsh, Ephraim Marsh & Ianthe Marsh *Ancestor of: Doctor Marsh Related to Stormwind Silas Lothar *Ancestor of: Anduin Lothar Linus Wrynn *Ancestor of: Landen, Adamant III, Llane I, Varian, Anduin ﻿ Category:Organization